


Sapphire Isle

by facethestrange



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Jaime Lannister Lives, Tarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Jaime and Brienne's retire peacefully on Tarth. Brienne's favorite pastime is teaching local young girls how to sword fight.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2020





	Sapphire Isle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> I took the description of Tarth from the books. ( _"(...) Tarth, with its mountains and waterfalls, its high meadows and shadowed vales (...)"_ \- A Feast for Crows)


End file.
